Stamina
Basic Information Stamina is the player character's energy that is used to perform certain actions with the Sprint key (Left Shift by default), mainly sprinting and using a Glider. The AOE Gauntlet Smash (also called "ground smash") drains Stamina as well - this area-affecting melee Power Attack can be used when a weapon is drawn and the player character has at least 75% of their maximum Stamina. Your character's Stamina is represented by the yellow bar at the bottom of your ingame main screen right above the red Health bar over your quickbar with its quickslots. This usually yellow Stamina bar will turn blue after activating and while flying a Glider (permanent equipment included in the Pro DLC). Stamina regenerates over time rather quickly as long as the player character does not move, except if the character is emerged in liquids of any kind. Since this regeneration is percentage based, Stamina will be back to 100% within the exact same timespan no matter if you have 100 maximum Stamina (F2P players), 200 maximum Stamina (Pro players) or even 700 Stamina after consuming several Stamina enhancing Food types (Stamina-enhancing effects of different Food types will stack). How to obtain F2P players (who do not own the Pro-DLC) have a maximum of 100 Stamina points available for their player characters right from the start. "Pro" players who have bought and activated the Pro-DLC (or have obtained it for free, for example being returning Early Access players) have a maximum of 200 Stamina points available on all game worlds. The maximum Stamina can be raised by consuming Food, like Corrupted Sandwiches or Melon Pie for example. The Stamina-enhancing effects of different Food types will stack, so consuming a Sandwich that grants 100 maximum Stamina points and then a Pie that grants 200 maximum Stamina points will raise your maximum Stamina by 300 in summary. How to use Luckily, Stamina is not required for any common action like fighting, harvesting, mining, placing blocks/objects, taming, tending to pets, plowing, swimming, diving or the like. Stamina is used up instead when sprinting (faster running, initiated by holding the Left Shift key by default), when boosting a Glider (same key) or when using the assigned Sprint key to jump or to elongate the jumping distance of the player character. No further sprinting (or boosting the glider) is possible when the Stamina is used up and down to 0. According to "Theswearhole" 's tests, being a "Pro" player (by owning the Pro DLC) will not let you sprint any faster or a longer distance though, since sprinting uses 1% of your maximum Stamina in any case. Flying with a jet-pack like movement after consuming Bat Juice and/or Blizzard Potions is also done with the same Sprint key and will also use up Stamina. When Stamina has been spent and not regenerated yet, you will notice that it's not even possible anymore to jump even one block/step up while one or both of these Potions are still in effect, since even jumping will use up Stamina as long as the effect/s of these potions last. Gauntlet Smash This Power Attack can be performed by pressing the middle button of your mouse (often the clickable mouse wheel) as the default setting (can be customized). It is automatically used on the ground right in front of the player character (or even in the sky). The Gauntlet Smash * can transform certain materials and blocks, * can destroy certain materials * and can also deal a lot of damage to Creatures (as well as to player characters when PvP is enabled) within a certain proximity around the point of impact (usually up to 3 blocks to each side from the block where the gauntlet hits, 2 blocks diagonally and 2 blocks downwards). The damage effect of the Gauntlet Smash is the strongest right at the block of the point of impact, but less at a larger range. The Gauntlet Smash can only performed when your Stamina bar is filled to 75% or more of the possible maximum. So you'll need to have either at least 75 stamina points available as an F2P player, or 150 stamina points as a "Pro" player, or even more if stamina-enhancing Food has been consumed and the maximum Stamina is even higher because of that. This means that you'll also have to wait several seconds after using this Power Attack until your Stamina has regenerated before you will be able to use another Gauntlet Smash, because the Gauntlet Smash will use up all your Stamina without exceptions. As the second requirement, this Power Attack can only be performed if a melee Weapon has been drawn. It can even be the weak default Twig or else any actual melee Weapon that can be equipped in the Weapon equipment slot next to the 3D character model in the inventory. The Gauntlet Smash can not be used at all while running, swimming or diving. On the other hand, it can be initiated while falling (you still need to have 75% of your maximum Stamina). In this case, it will prevent your player character from taking any falling damage - but the Gauntlet Smash will be executed right after landing. Please note that the Gauntlet Smash will always be performed on the ground directly in front of your player character, not necessarily where your cursor is pointing at. Since it is a ground smash, it will only affect blocks, materials or Creatures up to 1 block higher up than the point of impact, but not above. The Gauntlet Smash damage done to Creatures and player character depends on the damage points of the equipped melee Weapon. The transformation abilities of the Gauntlet Smash though depend on the Power Cell you have equipped for your ArcTek Gauntlet. Neither the melee Weapon nor the Mining Cell will lose any durability when the Gauntlet Smash is used, not even if high tier blocks are transformed or tough Creatures are killed. For more details like a list of materials (like most tree Leaves) that can be destroyed and a list of materials that can be transformed by this Power Attack, please refer to the article: Gauntlet Smash. Stamina Regeneration Fortunately, Stamina will regenerate by itself very quickly while the player character is either standing, jogging/walking at normal speed, performing any common actions without using the Sprint key, sitting down or sleeping in a Bed (of any type). Stamina will not regenerate while player characters are emerged in any liquid (like swimming in an Ocean), even if this liquid is only 1 block "deep". Stamina also won't regenerate while player characters are flying with a Glider, even at normal speed. On the other hand, Stamina can actually regenerate while "sinking" if you have used a Bat Juice and/or Blizzard Potion or the like and stop pressing the Jump key. Since Stamina (and Health) regeneration is percentage based, you'll regenerate Stamina up to 100% within the exact same timespan no matter if you have 100 maximum Stamina (F2P players), 200 maximum Stamina (Pro players) or even 700 Stamina after consuming Stamina enhancing Food like a Corrupted Sandwich, a Melon Sandwich and a Melon Pie for example. Stamina Increase Certain types of Food will raise your player character's maximum Stamina for 7,5 minutes (Breads) or even 15 minutes (Soup, Sandwiches and Pies). Maximum Stamina is always enhanced twice as much for the character of players who own the Pro DLC than it is enhanced for free players. Horned Melons can be directly consumed and will grant +10 Max. Stamina, but it's a rare vegetable that should best be cooked into much more effective types of Food (up to +200 Stamina for 15 minutes) in a Cooking Station. Food that raises the maximum (possible) Stamina for 20 points for F2P, and 40 for Pro: * Corrupted Bread grants +20 Max. Stamina to free players, respectively +40 Stamina to Pro players, but reduces -100 Max. Health of all players who consume Corrupted Bread for 7,5 minutes. Reduces Corruption damage. Made from 4x Wheat and 1x Corrupted Water in a Cooking Station Food that raises the maximum (possible) Stamina for 50 points for F2P, and 100 for Pro: * Corrupted Soup grants +50 Max. Stamina to free players, respectively +100 Stamina for Pro players, but reduces -150 Max. Health for 15 minutes for all players. On the other hand, Corruption will not damage, but instead heal the player characters over time after consuming Corrupted Soup. Corrupted Soup is made from 2x Corrupted Water + 4x Turnip/Lettuce + 3x Turnip or Lettuce or Melons or Mushrooms or Chizzard Eggs or Blizzard Chizzard Eggs or Questionable Jerky in a Cooking Station * ordinary Pie grants +50 Max. Stamina to free players, respectively +100 Stamina for Pro players, and also grants +150 Max. Health to all players for 15 minutes. Made from 2x Wheat + 1x Chizzard Egg/Blizzard Chizzard Egg + 1x Water/Bog Water/Tar/Molasses +3x Turnip/Lettuce/Chizzard Eggs (or any Mushrooms, but only if combined with Bog Water/Tar/Molasses) in a Cooking Station after the recipe for all Pie types is unlocked by cooking ordinary Soup * Chizzard Pot Pie grants +50 Max. Stamina to free players, respectively +100 Stamina to Pro players, and also grants +150 Max. Health points to all players. Additionally, Chizzard Pot Pie negates fall damage for 15 minutes. Made from 22x Wheat + 1x Chizzard Egg/Blizzard Chizzard Egg + 1x Water or any other Liquid + 3x Questionable Jerky in a Cooking Station * Corrupted Pie grants +50 Max. Stamina to free players, respectively +100 Stamina to Pro players, but reduces -150 Max. Health for 15 minutes from all players who consume Corrupted Pie. Inverses Corruption Damage to a Health healing effect over time. Made from 2x Wheat + 1x Chizzard Egg/Blizzard Chizzard Egg + 1x Corrupted Water, + 3x Turnip/Lettuce/Mushrooms/Chizzard Eggs in a Cooking Station * Melon Sandwich grants +50 Max. Stamina to free players, respectively +100 Stamina to Pro players, and also grants +200 Max. Health to all players for 15 minutes. Made from 2x Bread + 3x Turnip/Lettuce + 3x Horned Melons in a Cooking Station after the recipe for all Sandwich types is unlocked by cooking ordinary Bread Food that raises the maximum (possible) Stamina for 100 points for F2P, and 200 for Pro: * Melon Pie grants +100 Max. Stamina to free players, respectively +200 Stamina to Pro players, and also grants Poison Resistance to all players for 15 minutes. Made from 2x Wheat + 1x Chizzard Egg/Blizzard Chizzard Egg + 1x Water or any other Liquid + 3x Horned Melons in a Cooking Station * Corrupted Sandwich grants +100 Max. Stamina to free players, respectively +200 Stamina to Pro players, but reduces -200 Max. Health from all players who consume Corrupted Sandwich for 15 minutes. Inverses Corruption Damage to healing over time. Made from 2x Corrupted Bread + 3x Turnip/Lettuce + 3x Turnip/Lettuce/Melons/Mushrooms/Chizzard Eggs/Blizzard Chizzard Eggs/Questionable Jerky in a Cooking Station Trivia A Stamina Regeneration Potion once existed, but was hardly ever used by players. So it was changed into a Speed Potion by the developers with update R41 in April 2017. Not only the crafting recipe was updated, but all already stored Stamina Regeneration Potions were transformed into Speed Potions as well. This Speed Potion now increases movement speed for 300 seconds after consuming (this effect cannot be "stacked"). Category:Gameplay